


Natale a Baker Street

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Loki e Thor avessero conosciuto l'investigatore più famoso di sempre? Cosa sarebbe successo?





	Natale a Baker Street

 

Natale a Baker Street  
  
Ha partecipato  
alla challenge: Christmas Challenge.

Prompt: Canzone: E non serve che sia Natale, Pooh

Natale a Baker Street

__

_Se vivessimo e lasciassimo campare.  
Sarebbe tutti i giorni un po' Natale._

"Fratello, il tuo esilio su Midgard è al suo albore, non puoi giá richiamarmi" si lamentó Thor.

Passò accanto a una midgardiana, le sorrise e le fece l'occhiolino. La donna arrossì, ridacchiò e corse via. I passi di entrambi risuonava sui sampietrini umidi insieme ai passi degli altri londinesi, coprendo il brusio di Baker Street. Loki gli sfiorò la mano con la propria, avanzò di tre passi superando due uomini in giacca e cravatta e indicò con il mento un lampione appeso sopra una porta; sul vetro spiccava il numero 122 b.

"Ho da mostrarti qualcosa di assai esilarante, non potevo attendere che tu venissi a prendermi per il pranzo" disse.

Thor dimenò il capo e i lunghi cappelli biondi gli sbatterono contro il viso e il cappello scuro a falde larghe che indossava gli scese di lato sul capo.

"Mi hai incuriosito fratello, spero solo sia un degno interesse del mio stratega e non il diletto del dio degli inganni" ribatté con tono possente.

Loki salì gli scalini, toccò la porta facendola aprire ed entrò nell'appartamento. Salì due scalini, si voltò socchiudendo gli occhi e rizzò la schiena alzando il mento.

"Ti ho chiamato come mio generale, non come compagno di malefatte. Non è forse una risposta sufficiente?" chiese.

Si girò, finì di salire le scale e si fermò davanti la porta socchiusa. Thor salí le scale dietro di lui, gli stivaloni marrone scuro che indossava si abbattevano con forza sui gradini facendo rimbombare i suoi passi. Raggiunse il fratello e si piazzò alle sue spalle. "Lei non può passare il Natale rinchiuso qui dentro!" urlò la voce di un uomo.

Si udirono una serie di tonfi, dei fruscii e qualche grugnito ovattato.

"Le avevo detto di non prendere le foglie di coca senza il mio permesso". Aggiunse.

"Watson, io avrei evitato di prendere le foglie di coca senza il suo permesso, se lei avesse evitato di lasciarle in bella vista sul nostro comodino andandosene prima di avvisarmi di non toccarle" disse la voce posata di un secondo uomo.

"Quello è il mio comodino. E le ho detto di non toccarle almeno quindici volte negli ultimi tre giorni!" esclamò la voce di Watson.

Si sentirono dei tonfi, Loki afferrò Thor e lo tirò contro il muro facendo sparire entrambi con la magia. La porta dell'appartamento si aprì.

" _Ma_ non sta mattina" specificò la seconda voce.

Watson sporse il capo fuori dalla porta, si calò il cappello e si voltò.

"Si prepari. Mangeremo fuori, per il pranzo di Natale".

Dimenò il bastone, fece due passi indietro.

"La passo a prendere dopo aver avvisato Mary. Si faccia trovare pronto!" esclamò.

Si girò, superò Thor e Loki e prese a scendere le scale a passo di marcia. Thor sporse il labbro inferiore e allontanò il fratello. Loki lo lasciò, avanzò entrando nell'appartamento e si voltò. Indicò verso di sé con l'indice, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi verdi.

"Fratello, perché mai il figlio di Odino dovrebbe celarsi agli occhi di semplici Midgardiani?" domandò Thor con tono duro.

Si girò e lo seguí. L'uomo all'interno della stanza si voltò, guardò le due divinità e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.

"Si manifestino le presenze che spiavano me e il buon dottore, sono armato" disse.

Loki piegò il capo di lato, guardò verso la scrivania e sogghignò scoprendo i denti.

"Perché i mortali temono le apparizioni improvvise, e lui è di mio interesse".

L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, si poggiò con la schiena allo schienale della sedia e si tolse la pipa dalla bocca.

"Non so chi lei sia, ma ricambio il suo interesse, purché eviti di utilizzare l'arma che nasconde nella manica sinistra".

Thor digrignò i denti e strinse con forza il manico del martello, le nocche gli divennero bianche. L'uomo strinse le labbra piegando il capo di lato, aspirò una boccata dalla pipa e la poggiò sulla scrivania.

"E... che dica al suo amante di non utilizzare la propria arma, di grazia. Gli alloggi non sono unicamente miei".

Loki guardò verso Thor con gli occhi socchiusi sogghignando, piegò il capo di lato.

"Che ti avevo detto?".

"Dimmi Midgardiano, come ti é nota una simile novella?" ringhiò il biondo.

I muscoli del suo petto si gonfiarono e fremettero, la camicia che indossava si strappò e le treccine gli sbatterono contro l'impermeabile. L'uomo sorrise, infilò un braccio tra il suo corpo e il bracciolo della sedia e mosse la mano in aria muovendo l'indice a destra e sinistra.

"Dall'evidente, e quantomeno sgradevole, condiscendenza di sua signoria nei confronti dell'altro. Tale atteggiamento è riservato unicamente a persone con le quali si intrattiene una relazione stabile, di tipo permanente e duraturo, il che mi fa presupporre che la vostra sia una relazione atipica che prosegue da innumerevole tempo".

Loki accentuò il sogghigno, incrociò le braccia facendo tre ampi passi di lato. L'uomo voltò il capo verso di lui, strinse le labbra sogghignando.

" _Ma_  a qualcuno non piace si sappia dell'interesse che lei nutre nei suoi confronti in quanto potrebbe portarle degrado e disonore. Questo mi spinge a pensare che lei sia un militare, signore, e di alto rango".

"Noi, Midgardiano, siamo i future re di Asgard!" ululó Thor.

Il martello fu avvolto da un fulmine scricchiolante. Loki poggiò una mano sulla spalliera della sedia, l'uomo scattò in piedi facendo tre passi indietro e Loki sogghignò.

"Non è errato, solo inesatto; Mr Holmes".

Holmes sorrise, il sopracciglio gli tremò in una serie di tic e afferrò la propria pipa.

"Siamo a Natale" disse.

Portò la pipa alla bocca, si voltò socchiudendo gli occhi alla vista del martello avvolto dai fulmini. Fece tre passi indietro, raggiunse un tavolinetto e prese la scatola di fiammiferi. Ne accese uno, diede fuoco al tabacco e aspirò allontanando la pipa dalla bocca.

"Ho pensato fosse meglio essere... discreti".

Thor alzò un sopracciglio dorato sgranando un occhio e socchiuse l'altro.

"Non intendo" ruggí.

Holmes ondeggiò la pipa, avanzò e sogghignò alzando il capo sporgendosi sulle punte. Avvicinò il volto all'orecchio di Thor, socchiuse gli occhi.

"Io non chiederò come mai aromi non simili a quelli del suo compagno impregnano le tue vesti, né il perché la proporzione dei suoi arti e dei suoi lineamenti sia errata, né domanderò cos'è l'odore di bruciato che la circonda. In cambio, gradirei eguale discrezione" sussurrò.

Thor avvampò e deglutì a vuoto.

"Non vi sará mai volta in cui mio fratello abbia torto" balbettó.

  


  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Le prove di Thor  
  
  
Thor avvampò e deglutì a vuoto.  
"Non vi sarà mai volta in cui mio fratello abbia torto" balbettó.  
Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia, si voltò e camminò fino a Loki. Gli girò attorno, Loki inarcò un sopracciglio piegando il capo di lato osservando l'uomo. Holmes si fermò, guardò Thor e osservò di nuovo Loki. Scosse il capo, si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.  
< Non solo la struttura fisica, ma anche i movimenti e il modo di porsi è differente. Sono fratelli come potrebbero esserlo due perfetti sconosciuti > pensò.  
Si mise la pipa in bocca, la mordicchiò e arricciò il labbro sorridendo.  
"Chi ho l'onore di ospitare in casa?".  
I due si voltarono all'unisono seguendo i suoi movimenti.  
"Thor e Loki, figli di Odino, futuri re di Asgard" annunciò Thor.  
Loki sorrise, svanì riapparendo accanto a Thor e fece un passo avanti.  
"Nonché di tutti i nove regni". Aggiunse.   
Holmes piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi, si tolse la pipa di bocca e annusò le foglie all'interno sentendo l'odore della coca.  
"Forse 'sta volta ho esagerato con le dosi" borbottò.  
I vestiti di Thor divennero un'armatura e un mantello rosso gli sventolò sulle spalle, strofinò i denti tra loro.  
"Lo stordimento non ha provocato una visione. La vera follia sarebbe non credere alla nostra presenza" sibilò.  
La figura di Loki tremolò, una luce verdastra l'avvolse e sul suo capo si formò l'elmo dorato con le due corna allungate; il mantello strofinò in terra e Loki allungò la mano prendendo la pipa di Holmes. Se l'avvicinò al volto, sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi verdi e ruotò la mano facendo sparire l'oggetto.  
"Non credevo che i midgardiani fossero erbivori come vere capre" disse.  
Holmes batté le palpebre, schioccò la lingua sul palato abbassando il capo e si passò la mano sulla fronte. Si sedette a gambe allargate sulla poltrona, ondeggiò la mano in aria e scosse il capo.  
"Tecnicamente è un oppiaceo. Voi stranieri, o alieni, probabilmente non lo conoscete".  
Loki sporse le labbra, piegò la schiena in avanti.  
"Siamo dèi, non alieni" sussurrò con tono mellifluo.  
Holmes accennò un sogghigno.  
"Le due cose non si escludono vicendevolmente, se provenite da tale Asgard come affermate. Le vostre vesti, i vostri modi e le vostre manifestazioni anormali confermano oltre ogni dubbio che la vostra, in ogni caso, non è follia. Non solo".  
Thor roteò il martello, sollevando un forte vento tutt'intorno. Il suo mantello si gonfiò, un tavolinetto si ribaltò facendo cadere a terra la fotografia di una donna in bianco e nero. Un cane mugolò, si alzò e avanzò con le corte zampe traballanti. Si nascose dietro una cassapanca, si lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo e si addormentò.  
"Parlavo della follia di voi miseri Midgardiani" ringhiò.  
Holmes spalancò gli occhi afferrando i braccioli della poltrona, si diede la spinta cadendo a gattoni e avanzò tra alcuni fogli svolazzanti. Un cappotto gli cadde addosso, vi gattonò sotto e raggiunse la foto. L'afferrò, la voltò e osservò il vetro intatto. Sospirò rilassando le spalle, alzò il capo e strillò vedendo il volto di Loki. Strinse la foto, saltò all'indietro cadendo sulla schiena. Loki ridacchiò, si rizzò e piegò il capo di lato.  
"Non ho torto su di te. Dimmi, midgardiano, quale scopo hanno le tue erbe?".  
Holmes si rizzò, poggiò la foto su un comodino e salì due gradini raggiungendo un paravento.  
"Tra quelli che voi chiamate midgardiani, che presumo essere i terrestri, io ho una particolarità che il tuo esimio fratello armato ha già potuto notare" disse.  
Lo sguardo si scurì, alzò il capo guardando Thor con il mento sporto.  
"Io vedo tutto".  
"Ti metterò alla prova Migdardiano, allora. Andiamo fratello, ho bisogno di meditarla" ribatté Thor.   
Strofinò i denti tra loro fino a creare uno stridio. Le iridi verdi di Loki brillarono, camminò in avanti e poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Holmes. Si piegò in avanti, gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Supera le prove di mio fratello e otterrai qualcosa di molto divertente, mr Holmes" sussurrò.  
Holmes voltò il capo, chiuse un occhio dilatando completamente l'altro e guardò le iridi di Loki.  
< Hanno riflessi cremisi. Il loro colore naturale è rosso, ma non porta lenti per cambiare il colore, o avrebbe gli occhi affativati > pensò.  
Loki gli carezzò la spalla, scese gli scalini e raggiunse Thor. Gli sfiorò il gomito, piegò il capo.  
"Andiamo pure" disse.  
"Ti auguro un buon proseguimento delle tue festività, midgardiano" sibilò Thor.   
Gonfiò il petto, fece girare nuovamente il martello alzando il vento e lo sollevò. Spiccò il volo, fu avvolto da un alone verde e sparì insieme a Loki.

  
  


   
  
  


Cap.3 I° prova

 

Holmes strinse in mano il fazzoletto, ne carezzò con il pollice il ricamo rosso macchiato di sangue e lo avvicinò al naso inspirando; un lieve odore di chiuso misto a rossetto e the gli punse le narici, chiuse gli occhi sentendo la brezza marina scompigliargli i capelli e riaprì le palpebre. Si avvicinò alla poppa della nave, guardò il mare con gli occhi liquidi.  
< L'inizio di un nuovo anno di avvicina > pensò.  
Lasciò andare il fazzoletto, lo osservò roteare nell'aria e volare verso il mare sotto di lui. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle, voltò il capo e Watson strinse le labbra. Udì dei passi e si voltò. Watson si tolse il cappello, piegò il giornale e lo mise accanto a sé e vi appoggiò sopra il cappello sentendo la gamba tirare.  
"Vuole parlarne?" domandò e i baffi gli tremarono.  
Holmes si poggiò al parapetto con la schiena, guardò l'altro con gli occhi socchiusi e scosse il capo rilassando le spalle.  
"Avevo dimenticato di buttarlo. Ha inclinazioni naturalistiche? Non volevo turbarla lasciandolo in mare".  
Watson strinse la sciarpa fatta da Mary e corrugò la fronte.  
"Ah, dimenticavo che lei può sabotare la mia privata, ma sulla sua lascia cadere un velo di silenzio" ribatté a voce bassa.  
Holmes incrociò le braccia, piegò il capo verso il basso.  
"Si sta di nuovo lamentando dei miei metodi. E' la seconda volta in meno di un mese".  
Watson inarcò un sopracciglio e sporse il capo verso il detective.  
"Non può negare che quello sul treno fosse un travestimento che ne lasciava sorgere parecchi" rispose alzando la voce.  
Holmes indurì lo sguardo, sciolse le braccia incrociate e tese la schiena.  
"Mi sembrava fossimo d'accordo che la colpa fosse stata della sua fretta di sposarsi".  
Watson strinse le labbra.  
"Sa che oggi è Capodanno e io avrei dovuto passarlo con Mary?".  
Holmes sogghignò, arricciò le sopracciglia verso l'alto e fece tre passi di lato.  
"Possibile che debba passare ogni festa con Mary?" domandò.  
Watson sollevò il bastone, puntò il manico contro l'altro e lo agitò.  
"Mi ricordi quand'è che ho visto Mary, invece di seguire lei!".  
Sherlock sporse le labbra verso l'alto, inspirò rumorosamente alzando gli occhi verso il cielo che scorreva lentamente. Riabbassò lo sguardo, piegò il capo di lato.  
"Un mese fa?".  
Watson abbassò il bastone battendolo in terra.  
"Appunto!" esclamò, a tono alto.  
Holmes s'infilò le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto, fece tre passi avanti e si girò. Watson si voltò a sua volta, inarcò un sopracciglio e Holmes alzò una mano, la girò in tondo.  
"Vado a controllare la nave. Perché lei non manda un telegramma a Miss Mary? Potrebbe dirle che torneremo entro l'anno nuovo".  
Watson sgranò gli occhi, fece due passi avanti ticchettando con il bastone.  
"Devo essere da Mary per il fine settimana!" urlò.  
Holmes sogghignò, si voltò e affondò maggiormente le mani nelle tasche; allontanandosi. La nave tremò, le onde si fecero più alte e una di esse s'infranse sul pontile della nave investendo Sherlock. Holmes fece una serie di passi laterali verso sinistra, l'acqua gli colò lungo i capelli facendoli aderire al volto abbronzato; i vestiti aderirono alla pelle inumidendolo e lui sputò un po' d'acqua battendo gli occhi. Li socchiuse, guardò a destra e sinistra. Thor gli atterrò davanti, i lunghi capelli gli sbattevano contro il viso abbronzato e i muscoli del viso erano contratti. Teneva una gamba piegata e stringeva in una mano il martello, alzò il capo e si rimise in piedi con il petto gonfio. Fece l'occhiolino e ghignò.  
"Te l'avevo detto che saremmo tornati, mortale" sancì.  
Una risatina risuonò, Holmes aggrottò la fronte e sporse il capo. Loki uscì da dietro le spalle di Thor, mosse la mano in cerchio formando una barriera di un verde luminescente. Holmes indietreggiò di tre passi, le dita sfiorarono la sottile barriera e i polpastrelli gli pizzicarono. Loki sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi verdi.  
"Mio fratello ti aveva promesso delle prove" disse suadente.  
Holmes si tolse la sciarpa dal collo, la mosse facendo gocciolare l'acqua e la strizzò facendone cadere altra.  
"Circa un anno e una settimana fa".  
Loki piegò il capo di lato facendo strofinare le ciocche nere contro il collo candido; alcuni ciuffi sfiorarono il colletto alto della maglia. Sporse le labbra, guardò verso Thor e scosse il capo.  
"Non abbiamo tempo di cambiare l'abito che su Midgars trascorrono gli anni. Temo dovremo fare le tue prove tutte oggi, fratello mio, se vogliamo portarle a termine in tempi ragionevoli".  
Thor si mise il martello alla cintola e porse il braccio muscolo verso Holmes. Si grattò la barba dorata con l'altra mano e corrugò la fronte.  
"Tu impieghi troppo tempo in frivolezze fratello" borbottò.  
Holmes guardò il braccio di Thor, inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte, osservò il volto del Dio guardandone i capelli biondi contornare il volto abbronzato, si voltò osservando Loki sorridere con la spalla a due dita da quella dell'altro. Holmes guardò di nuovo il braccio, socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Cosa?".  
Una nebbiolina verde li avvolse, un tunnel di luce dorata frammentata di scintille bianche li avvolse e i loro corpi furono proiettati verso l'alto. Thor abbracciò Sherlock sentendo il fratello cingergli le spalle con le braccia sottili. Sporse il capo in avanti e scoppiò a ridere. Sul ponte della nave rimase un simbolo celtico a forma di cerchio, e delle assi di legno annerite. Thor chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì davanti a un suolo roccioso. Lasciò andare Holmes, smise di ridere, inspirò ed espirò.  
"Il mondo dei nani!" gridò.   
La sua voce rimbombò e in lontananza una montagna franò. Loki si sfiorò la decorazione dorata a lato dei pantaloni aderenti verde scura e sorrise.  
"Un tempo, regno degli elfi oscuri, sterminati dagli avi di nostro padre" aggiunse.  
Holmes guardò verso l'alto intravedendo una serie di montagne grigiastre, voltò il capo verso destra osservando dei rialzi di roccia grigio scura levarsi verso il cielo color piombo; l'odore di zolfo gli punse le narici e mosse la testa a scatti a destra e sinistra sentendo una serie di suoni ovattati. Le mani gli tremarono, le tempie pulsarono e lui chiuse gli occhi. Inspirò, espirò e riaprì gli occhi.  
"Suppongo che gli alieni non usino chiedere, prima di sottoporre ad esperimenti" disse, atono.  
"Un vero Asgardiano dimostra il suo valore in battaglia. Nostro padre vi paragona a biechi animaletti per la caducità della vostra vita, dimostrami che siete, invece, anche più valorosi del mio esercito!" urlò Thor e la sua voce sembrò un tuono.   
Una serie di fulmini bianchi e azzurri illuminarono il cielo nero e si abbatterono sul terreno scuro facendolo tremare. Loki si piegò di lato, avvicinò il volto a quello di Holmes e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ora guarda come il valente generale sa rendersi ridicolo" sussurrò.  
Mosse la mano a semicerchio due volte in senso anti-orario, il mantello rosso di Thor brillò di verde, si ancorò al terreno e strattonò il figlio di Odino verso il basso. Thor sgranò gli occhi gridando, dimenò le braccia e cadde a faccia in giù nel terreno aprendo delle crepe.  
"Looookiiiiii!" ululò.  
Loki rise, toccò la spalla di Holmes e gli scivolò alle spalle sporgendo il capo da dietro di lui.  
"Come vedi, midgardiano, nulla d'impossibile" sibilò.  
Holmes voltò il capo con gli occhi sgranati, fece due passi avanti e slacciò il cappotto. Lo tolse lasciandolo cadere nella sabbia grigiastra, si passò le mani sulla camicia umida.  
"Un professore mi attende a Parigi" disse.  
Si voltò verso Thor, sogghignò e le iridi castano scuro brillarono.  
"Una volta finiti i dispetti da fratelli fidanzati, sarebbe così cortese da dirmi cosa devo fare? Ho una certa fretta".  
Una delle rocce davanti a una grotta ostruita franò e dall’oscurità uscirono tre dita a uncino verdi fosforescenti dagli artigli grandi un indice. Una coda con un arpione di ossi si abbatté contro altre pietre facendole schizzare tutt’intorno e una fulmine mandò in frantumi le altre. Dalla caverna uscì una creatura su quattro zampe, la bestia spalancò le fauci e lanciò una serie di fulmini bianco-azzurrini dalla bocca. Alzò il muso e ruggì, le zampe dalle tre dita piegate a uncino grattarono il terreno e il corpo era ricoperto di spuntoni di metallo nero. Holmes sobbalzò, sgranò gli occhi e fece tre passi indietro. Osservò la zampa destra della bestia guardandone le tre dita a uncino verdi, si morse il labbro osservando la coda lunga due volte la sua gamba ondeggiare a destra e sinistra; si spostò di lato osservandone gli spuntoni di metallo nero. Tese le braccia muovendo le dita, le sentiva intorpidite. Guardò l'interno della bocca della creatura osservando i fulmini bianco-azzurrini diramarsi fino alla lunghezza di metà braccio.  
< Niente pollice, tre dita, quattro zampe, impossibilità di alzarsi in posizione eretta per più di pochi secondi. Coda lunga, resistente, presumibilmente usata come arma, il che implica una scarsa robustezza delle zampe. Spuntoni di metallo nero, un palmo di distanza l'uno dall'altro, corazza sottostante dello stesso materiale, nessun punto scoperto. Fauci dentellate, fulmini presumibilmente eruttati dalla trachea, raggio d'azione non oltre due braccia > ragionò.  
Si chinò, afferrò un ciottolo grande due volte la sua mano e lo scagliò alla propria sinistra. Gli occhi dalla creatura saettarono nella direzione del rumore, girarono su loro stessi tre volte e si alzarono delle orecchie pelose dal suo muso. La bestia si voltò ringhiando e frantumò il ciottolo con un colpo di coda. Si voltò verso Holmes, si chinò ruggendo e della saliva uscì dalla sua bocca. Holmes si spostò superando Loki di lato. Loki lo guardò avanzare verso una roccia alta il doppio di lui, si avvicinò a Thor e sogghignò scoprendo i canini.  
"Non credi di aver esagerato?" domandò.  
Holmes voltò il capo guardandoli, lo scosse e piegò le ginogghia.  
< Scarsa intelligenza, istinto primitivo a seguire rumori forti, buone possibilità di passare inosservati. Orecchie retrattili, probabilmente sensibili, quasi sicuramente non abituate a rumori forti. Occhi da insetto, rotazione a trecentosessanta gradi non totalmente controllabile. Resta da verificare l'olfatto > pensò.  
Si sfilò il gilè, lo lanciò sulla roccia e la superò correndo. Balzò sopra altre due, rotolò verso il basso atterrando tra la cenere grigiastra. Thor si passò le mani sopra i vestiti facendo cadere la terra e sbuffò.  
"La prossima la scegli tu, ma l'ultima è mia" borbottò.  
Loki ridacchiò, si voltò osservando la creatura avanzare dimenando la coda; la punta d'osso faceva muovere la sabbia grigiastra alzando della polvere. Holmes la guardò superare il giacchetto, gli occhi ruotavano in tondo e i fulmini azzurrini guizzavano ogni volta che apriva la bocca.  
< Insensibile agli odori, confermato udito iper-sviluppato > pensò.  
Guardò in terra, osservò una serie di pietre e ne prese una manciata.  
< Primo, attiro l'attenzione del mostro. Secondo, evitare colpo di coda. Terzo, utilizzare gli spuntoni come appiglio. Quarto, raggiungere il bulbo oculare. Quinto, trapassare con la roccia > si disse.  
Strinse in pugno attorno alle pietre, inspirò.  
< In sintesi; zampa rotta, intontimento, incapacità di contrattacco e, se ha le stesse funzioni degli organismi normali, decesso >.  
Inspirò, espirò e si rizzò. Corse verso il mostro, tirò un paio di pietre vicino alle sue zampe provocando dei tonfi sordi. La creatura ruggì emettendo altri fulmini azzurro-biancastri, abbassò gli occhi osservando l'umano e tirò un colpo di coda verso di lui. Holmes rotolò sotto il ventre della creatura, la punta d'osso della coda colpì la zampa spezzandola e Holmes rotolò oltre osservando l'essere cadere; della polvere grigiastra si sollevò appannandogli la vista. Saltò, afferrò uno degli spuntoni con una mano e portò l'altra nella tasca; infilandoci le due pietre rimanenti. La bestia emise un'altra serie di fulmini, strisciò in avanti e Holmes ondeggiò sgranando gli occhi. Fece leva, salì sullo spuntone e saltò su quello di fianco di tre palmi più in alto. Roteò le braccia, il mostro emise una serie di versi e fece leva sulle altre tre zampe per alzarsi. Holmes saltò su un altro spuntone, tese le braccia e ne afferrò un secondo; fece leva rizzandosi e camminò in avanti sullo spuntone. Vide le orecchie della bestia, la sentì cadere con un tonfo e allargò le braccia tenendosi in equilibrio, indietreggiò di tre passi. Strinse le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi e balzò; si afferrò all'orecchio tirandolo e la creatura alzò la testa eruttando fulmini azzurrini. Holmes si issò, strinse la presa sul capo della creatura e si mise la mano in tasca tirando fuori la pietra. La piantò nell'occhio della creatura, questa uggiolò e Holmes spinse più affondo; il bulbo bianco schizzò insieme a del sangue verdastro che colpì l'uomo sulla guancia. L'essere stramazzò in terra con un tonfo, Holmes rotolò in terra cadendo sulla schiena con le braccia in alto. Scosse il capo, ansimò e batté le palpebre. Poggiò le mani sporche gi liquido biancastro in terra, si diede la spinta e si alzò voltandosi. Loki sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e diede un pizzicotto al braccio di Thor. Si sporse, soffiò.  
"Ora è abbastanza interessante, non è vero?" sussurrò.  
Thor ghignò e annuì un paio di volte, piegò di lato il capo e sfregò le mani tra loro.  
"Sì, ora sì" disse con voce grossa.

  


  
  
  
  
Cap.4 II° prova  
  
Loki indicò verso di sé, Holmes si avvicinò e i tre vennero avvolti da una nebbioli a verde. Sherlock scosse il capo battendo ripetutamente gli occhi, osservò l'erba verde dai riflessi dorati e aggrottò la fronte.   
“Devo supporre non mi abbiate ricondotto nel mio pianeta”. Loki mosse il dito in tondo a mezz'aria, l'acqua argentea del fiume al suo fianco formò un vortice alto quanto Thor e Loki sorrise.   
“Voglio solo verificare fino a quale punto sei speciale” disse. Thor conficcò il suo martello tra due rocce, spostando del terreno e si sedette su un altro masso umido. Sbadigliò spalancando la bocca e allungò le gambe, socchiudendo un occhio.   
“Temo che questa prova sarà noiosa” borbottò. Sherlock spostò lo sguardo verso di lui, arricciò il naso corrucciando la fronte.   
“Quindi posso saltarla?” chiese. Guardò verso il corso d'acqua che ruotava in aria attorno alle dita di Loki socchiuse gli occhi.   
< Non c'è nessun trucco. Nessun meccanismo, né filo, né complice. Il corso del fiume non è stato deviato, ha semplicemente spostato una porzione d'acqua. A giudicare dal fiume, non è una caratteristica di questo posto alieno, il liquido ha lo stesso odore della normale acqua pura > rifletté. Loki ridacchiò, fece tornare l'acqua al suo posto e si mise in ginocchio.   
“Non ti sto chiedendo di capirlo. Solo di imitarlo. È un incantesimo elementare”.   
“No. Ogni parola è debito e tu tre provi dovrai affrontare” ringhiò Thor. Si strinse nel mantello rosso e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Loki si voltò, sporse le labbra.   
“E tu dovrai assistermi, visto che io ho assecondato la tua stupida prova di forza”. Sherlock si chinò vicino all'acqua, vi immerse la mano.   
< È leggermente più solida di quella normale, e la temperatura è tiepida > rifletté. Loki incrociò le braccia.   
“Inoltre sarebbe divertente vedere una capra consolidare l'acqua”. Sherlock roteò gli occhi arricciando il naso, bevve due sorsi dal fiume.   
< Il sapore è leggermente più dolciastro, ma nessuna delle caratteristiche di quest'acqua giustifica quello che è accaduto >. Thor sporse il labbro inferiore e tirò dei pugni sul terreno facendolo tremare.   
“La magia è inutile e dannosa fratello. Ed un umano, per quanto promettente, non credo ci possa riuscire!” gridò. Holmes chiuse gli occhi poggiando le dita nell'acqua con il resto delle mani fuori.   
< Non dispongo dei materiali rituali, ma la diversità del pianeta in cui mi trovo probabilmente funge da catalizzatore per quella che chiamano magia > si disse. Loki si sedette accanto a Thor, accavallò le gambe.   
“A me sembra sulla buona strada” disse. Holmes fece tamburellare le dita in acqua.   
< Partendo dai dati. Il corso principale non viene modificato, e i vortici che si creano hanno la stessa densità e direzione del corso base. La natura della sostanza non viene cambiata, solo indirizzata diversamente, e una volta rimessa al suo posto torna allo stadio naturale. Questo vuol dire che esistono delle regole con cui è possibile spiegare l'avvenimento, e se è possibile spiegarlo, è possibile riprodurlo >.   
“Fratello, la tua capra addestrata sarà anche affascinante e capace di stupirmi, ma tu pretendi troppo” si lamentò Thor. Alzò il capo piegando la schiena all'indietro e osservò il cielo azzurro sopra di sé. Loki gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Se ci riesce, non riuscirai a trovare una prova successiva abbastanza complessa” disse, con tono divertito. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi rilassando le spalle. Tamburellò più velocemente con le dita nell'acqua, gli schizzi gli bagnarono la camicia.   
< Si tratta di far galleggiare l'acqua sull'aria. Il più giovane dei due possiede il segreto di questa tecnica. Se prendo dell'acqua e la avvicino a lui, è probabile che il trucco si svelerà da solo >. Thor sbuffò un paio di volte.   
“Di sicuro farò qualcosa di meno noioso e degno!”. Si vantò. Sherlock si alzò tenendo tra le mani dell'acqua, si avvicinò ai due e passò accanto a Loki. Osservò il liquido brillare di verde, condensarsi e ruotare.   
“Quindi è effettivamente opera tua”. Loki si voltò, sgranò gli occhi e si alzò di scatto allontanandosi. Sherlock tolse le mani, il liquido ondeggiò e colò lentamente in terra.   
“E più veloce, cortesemente. Il mio esimio compagno mi attende”. Thor si strinse l'addome ed iniziò a ridere fragorosamente.   
“Ed io che pensavo fosse geniale nell'aver compreso che siamo amanti!” urlò.Loki ridacchiò, strinse le mani tra loro e sogghignò.   
“E ora cosa inventerai, Thor?” domandò. Sherlock alzò il mento socchiudendo gli occhi scuri.   
< Potrebbe rivelarsi la prova più problematica, considerando l'attuale situazione >.

  


  
  


  


  
Cap.5 III° prova  
  
"Fratello" tuonò Thor. Si pulì il mantello con l'acqua che aveva ricominciato a scorrere nella direzione giusta.  
"Prima di poter passare alla mia degna prova, esigo che tu muti l'aspetto apparente del midgardiano in qualcosa che più si confà a noi divinità" spiegò a Loki.  
Loki avvolse Sherlock in una nuvola verdastra, Holmes mosse di scatto il capo e la chioma bionda gli sbatté contro il viso, si sporse verso il fiume specchiandosi; le iridi erano azzurre ed era aumentato di stazza. Loki ridacchiò, piegò il capo di lato.  
“Vogliamo andare?”.  
Thor fece roteare il martello, afferrò il finto asgardiano e Loki si aggrappò al suo collo affondando nel mantello umido.  
Volarono fino al palazzo d'oro atterrando nel campo d'addestramento.  
Sif si voltò di scatto, strinse l'arma e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Che fate di nuovo qui?”.  
Sherlock si guardò intorno, strinse le labbra.  
< Poche minacce sono più temibili di una donna >.  
Thor adagiò a terra Sherlock e lo indicò con la mano, sorridendo a Sif.  
"Ti ho potato un rivale" spiegò.  
Sif roteò le armi, si voltò verso Sherlock e sorrise.  
“Vuoi sfidarmi?”.  
Sherlock guardò Loki, Loki sorrise.  
“Dopo ti riporterò alla tua dimora” promise.  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte avanzando, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.  
< Terreno sabbioso, instabile. Donna addestrata, utilizza arma a due mani, probabilmente aliena, dalla struttura variabile. Attaccherà giocando d'agilità, colpendo con le parti laterali dell'arma > si disse.  
Thor si sedette sopra un muretto di pietra, allontanandosi dai due contendenti e li osservò.  
"Vedi fratello? Questo sarà divertente!".  
Loki roteò gli occhi, si sedette sotto di lui e stese le gambe.  
“Un mortale disarmato contro una dea guerriera?” chiese.  
Sif si scagliò su Sherlock, lui si spostò di lato schivandola, lei ruotò cercando di colpirlo con il lato dell'arma, Sherlock la bloccò con l'avambraccio e la spinse al centro del petto, Sif fece per tirargli una ginocchiata e lui le fece lo sgambetto, indietreggiò nella sabbia vedendola rialzare il capo. Sif roteò l'arma, tramutandola in spada, si scagliò nuovamente sull'uomo e lui sfilò la giacca bloccando l'arma con quella, avvolse il capo d'abbigliamento attorno alla lama e Sif gli tirò un calcio scostandosi, Sherlock deglutì sputando sangue.  
"E' sopravvissuto a un mostro" spiegò Thor. Rabbrividì e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre gli brillavano.  
\- E' eccitante - pensò.  
Loki inarcò un sopracciglio, storse il labbro.  
“Sif ne ha abbattuti centinaia, di quegli esseri, e lo sai”.  
Sherlock si abbassò evitando un colpo di Sif, le tirò della sabbia negli occhi e la colpì ripetutamente facendola indietreggiare, la donna dimenò la spada e lo colpì alla guancia sfregiandolo, lui sibilò di dolore e ansimò tirandosi indietro, entrambi erano sudati.  
Thor si sfregò le mani.  
'' C'è molto in quel mortale, inizia a piacermi''.  
Loki ticchetto sul ginocchio.  
“Cosa vuoi fare? Non può battere Sif. Come decidiamo quando la sfida è conclusa?” domandò.  
Sherlock rotolò in terra, Sif lo colpì al volto più volte e lui le tirò una testata, la sbatté in terra e lei cercò di colpirlo con la parte appuntita dell'armatura che le copriva il gomito, lui la bloccò e si rizzò indietreggiando.  
Thor mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello. ''Non esserne così sicuro''.  
Loki sospirò sonoramente, guardò Sherlock  usare una manica della giacca per intrappolare l'arma di Sif, i due tiravano da lati opposti. Sherlock lasciò la presa di scatto, Sif barcollò e lui la colpì ai fianchi e alle gambe scoperte, lei cadde in terra e Sherlock afferrò l'arma, la roteò.  
'' Basta così! '' tuonò Thor rizzandosi in piedi.  
Raggiunse Sif e le porse la mano. '' Ti ringrazio per l'aiuto mia fidata amica'' proclamò.  
Sif si rialzò, scosse il capo e strappò l'arma di mano a Sherlock.  
“Dove l'hai trovato?” sibilò.  
Sherlock si passò le mani sulla camicia bianca.  
“Su una nave”, disse, “dove vorrei tornare”.  
''È una recluta, lo sto addestrando per la flotta'' mentì Thor  
caricandosi il terrestre in spalla.  
Si voltò verso Loki. '' Andiamo '' ordinò.  
Loki li raggiunse, sorrise e avvolse tutti e tre in una nuvola verde facendoli sparire.

  


  
  
Cap.6 La prova a sorpresa  
 

Le due divinità e Sherlock apparvero in una radura. Holmes si guardò intorno, ritrovandosi seduto sull'erba.  
"Avevo supposto che quella prova non l'avresti considerata valida, perché deduco che questa non sia la mia nave" si lamentò.  
"Quella prova era un'offesa a qualsiasi cervello, troppo ottusa perfino per mio fratello. Ora esigo una prova degna" disse Loki, intrecciando le dita.  
Thor afferrò Sherlock per la collottola del vestito e se lo caricò in spalla. Si voltò verso Loki e gli puntò contro il martello.

"Portaci sul pianeta dei giganti di ghiaccio, fratello. Se supererà questa, ai miei occhi non sarà più un midgardiano, ma un mio degno compagno d'armi" ordinò.

Loki sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi verdi, che scintillarono di riflessi rossi.

"Oh, fratello, comprendo che le doti del midgardiano ti spaventino; ma questo è un po' esagerato" disse.

Holmes alzò il capo afferrandosi al mantello di Thor, inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Mi trovo d'accordo. Il mio medico sarebbe alquanto contrario" disse.

Thor saltellò sul posto facendo ondeggiare Sherlock sulla sua spalla.

"Fratello, sul mio onore, non lo farò andare dalle Valchirie troppo presto" promise.

Loki ridacchiò osservando il mortale oscillare sulla spalla muscolosa di Thor, avvolse tutti e tre con una nube verdastra e ricomparvero nel mezzo di una landa ghiacciata; neve bluastra scendeva fitta rendendo offuscata la visuale.

"Se Heimdall scopre che lo faccio, nostro padre ci punirà" disse.

Thor adagiò sul manto candido Holmes.

Lanciò in aria il martello e lo riprese al volo.

""Sarà una cosa molto breve" promise. Si piegò e colpì con il martello una lastra di ghiaccio, questa fu avvolta da fulmini. Il ghiaccio si squagliò per metà, lasciando intravedere metà di una lancia di ghiaccio blu.

"Midgardiano, trova il modo di prenderla" lo sfidò.

Holmes si mise in piedi, avanzò a passo cauto e si chinò sul ghiaccio e lo leccò. Loki inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo il midgardiano poggiare l'orecchio contro la superficie ghiacciata. Holmes si rizzò, ticchettò con le nocche sulla lastra.

< In quanto a solidità e consistenza è molto simile al ghiaccio terrestre, quindi reggerebbe il peso, ma sicuramente quell'arma sarà circondata da sistemi di difesa > pensò.

Thor si lasciò sfuggire una risata roca e alzò il proprio martello verso l'alto, creando una cupola elettrica intorno a tutti e tre, oltre che alla lancia.

"Così nessuno oserà disturbarci!" gridò con voce possente.

Rise più forte e si sedette per terra. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò il martello sul ghiaccio, strofinando le mani tra loro.

Si voltò verso Loki e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Allora fratello, non è una prova ben più interessante della tua?" si vantò.

Loki osservò Holmes ondeggiare sulla lastra di ghiaccio facendola muovere su e giù, vide Mjolnir scivolare sulla superficie blu e sorrise mellifluo socchiudendo le iridi verdi.

"Interessante, dici? Perfino un bambino riuscirebbe in un simile intento".

Thor inarcò un sopracciglio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Non dire sciocchezze. Eroi di ogni tempo hanno fallito finendo i loro giorni o in cenere, o tramutati in parte del ghiaccio circostante" ribatté e la sua voce rimbombò tutt'intorno, coprendo il crepitio dei fulmini protettivi.

"Non stai aiutando!" strillò Holmes.

Loki ridacchiò, l'uomo era in bilico sul ghiaccio e si muoveva in modo discontinuo scivolando su di esso; il martello di Thor sfiorò la lancia, la mancò di un palmo e tornò indietro mancandola di un pugno.

La lancia iniziò a emanare scaglie di ghiaccio, mentre dalla sua base si alzarono delle fiamme alte un braccio.

Le scaglie ghiacciarono le fiamme, scomparendo. Il ghiaccio, appesantito dalle nuove stalagmiti, si spezzò.

Il basamento su cui era appoggiata la lancia s'inabissò. iniziando a ondeggiare. La lancia si staccò e cadde sul ghiaccio davanti ai piedi di Holmes.

Thor riprese al volo il suo martello e si alzò in piedi scatto.

"Per la barba di Odino!" sbraitò, sgranando gli occhi.

Holmes chinò il capo sulla lancia, fece per toccarla e ritirò la mano prima di sfiorare l'oggetto; indietreggiò e guardò i due. Loki rise, si passò la mano tra i capelli neri lisciandoli e mise le mani sui fianchi.

"E ora che altre scuse vuoi inventare, fratello?".

Thor si mise il martello alla cintola, raggiunse Sherlocki e lo abbracciò. Lo sollevò e girò su se stesso.

"Ti sei meritato il tuo ritorno a casa, amico!" urlò.

Shelock alzò le mani dilatando gli occhi con le labbra arricciate in una smorfia, Loki scrollò le spalle sospirando e sorrise divertito.

"Ed il riconoscimento del dio più stupido di Asgard" scherzò.

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkwjD4wTdnM.

Cap.7 La differenza tra me e te

Watson posò il libro sul letto e alzò lo sguardo, osservando Holmes entrare nella sua cabina.  
"Temevo che non l'avrei vista fino al nostro arrivo a Parigi" disse. Si sedette sul letto, facendo ondeggiare il bastone appoggiato sul bordo di esso.  
"Holmes, davvero, sembra sconvolto. Dovrebbe sedersi" disse.  
Indicò il letto davanti a sé socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Anche perché il tipo che ha affittato la cabina della nave accanto alla nostra, è un tipo losco. Ha due inquietanti occhi verdi" si lamentò.  
“La differenza tra me e te, mio caro Watson, è che le cose chiare per lei diventano difficili” rispose Sherlock.

“Lei è l’unica persona difficile” ribatté John. Si alzò in piedi e si appoggiò sul proprio bastone, zoppicando. Raggiunse Holmes, gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e lo obbligò a sedersi. “Come suo medico, le chiedo di dormire ogni tanto” ordinò.

“Io non necessito di dormire, sono ore perse” borbottò Sherlock.

< Come posso dirle che ci sono due alieni convinti di essere due divinità nordiche che mi hanno rapito? Dovrei smettere di torturarmi > pensò.

“Lo faccia per me” ribatté John. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, sotto i baffi.

< Dannazione. Non mi sorrida! Quel dannato sorrisetto stupendo è capace di spegnere le giuste domande della mia mente! > pensò Sherlock.

John si sedette accanto a lui.

“Lei dovrebbe dormire di meno e passare con me quel tempo. Potrei insegnarle un intero mondo, ad esempio con il pizzo…” disse Sherlock.

Waston strinse con forza il bastone fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“La sua perversione continua a non avere limiti” esalò.

“Stiamo andando a Parigi. Lì ci si aspetta come minimo un atteggiamento così da una coppia in luna di miele” ribatté Holmes.

“Io dovrei essere in luna di miele con Mary e le ho detto mille volte di non considerarmi l’altra parte di una coppia con lei” brontolò Watson. Vide che Sherlock lo fissava ritto negli occhi e avvampò, facendo vibrare i baffi. “ _Leeeiii_ … mi farà impazzire”.

“Come medico dovrebbe riguardarsi da possibili attacchi di cuore dovuti a emozioni troppo forti” ribatté Sherlock. Gli accarezzò la guancia.

< Ho paura di distruggervi, facendovi mio > pensò.

“Io vi ammazzo” ringhiò Watson.

“Presumo di meritarmelo, ma perché volete uccidermi questa volta?” chiese Holmes.

“Perché non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza di lei, dannazione” esalò John, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. “E sono consapevole che lei ne è perfettamente a conoscenza”. Aggiunse.

“Ovviamente, mio caro Watson. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti e non creda, non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire dalla sua vita” rispose Sherlock.

< Se non fosse stato per lei non sarei tornato a vivere dopo la guerra > pensò Watson, chiudendo gli occhi.

Sherlock appoggiò la testa su quella dell’altro e chiuse gli occhi a sua volta.

< Rimanga qui a spegnere i tormenti della mia esistenza.

Se mai mi lasciasse, le chiedo di mettere fine alla mia vita. Perché non potrei affrontarli senza di lei… non potrei affrontare me stesso > rifletté.

Da fuori l’oblò proveniva il rumore del mare.

  



End file.
